Ties that Bind
by Fan of Fanfics
Summary: After a lab accident leads to her landing in the Hidden Leaf, Kim Possible finds herself charged with being a spy.  However, instead of imprisonment, the Konoha Councils give her a different fate.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so as many of you might know, one of the things I like to do is find good story ideas that always end up sucking, and I write a story that I hope doesn't suck. That doesn't include all my stories, but stories like Blood King, with Vampire Naruto always end up as yaoi, not in the Elemental nations, or being a twilight knockoff. Many of my stories are based on ideas that are good, but the majority of them still suck. Like, there are Naruto/Digimon stories that are awesome, but the majority I read or horrible. Therefore, when I found out how utterly awful all the stories in this category are, I had to try my hand. I loved this show when it was on, I admit it. So, anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kim Possible.

"OK, listen. I have no idea who you people are, but I am not some spy. I was sitting in on some scientists that were working with some device and there was some kind of accident. That's all I know!" said the girl chained to the chair in a dark room. "Honestly. I don't even know where I am."

"Well, while you may be telling the truth, you have to realize how utterly ridiculous it sounds, Ms…" said a large man with a scarred face and a bandanna covering his head.

"Possible" said the girl. "My name is Kim Possible. You have to believe me; I have no idea what this place even is."

"Well Ms. Possible, you'll soon find out. Until such time that your story can be verified, the Village Council has ordered your arrest. Until we find out the truth, you are a prisoner in this village, and you will do as you are told" said the man, before exiting the interrogation room.

"Why do these kinds of things only happen to me?" asked Kim, completely in shock at what was happening. After she and her friend Ron Stoppable had recovered the stolen Pan-Dimensional Vortex inducer, they were invited to see what exactly it could do by the scientists who created it in the first place. Unfortunately, something went wrong, and she was sucked into some odd inter-dimensional portal, waking up in a prison cell a while later.

Unable to move from the chair she was trapped in, she blew a strand of hair out of her eyes. It didn't help that she had nothing. No fancy gadgets to get her out of trouble. All of her gadgets and tech had apparently been confiscated before her waking up. This time, she was stuck until her captors decided she wasn't a threat.

She sat there for several hours. She would have paced had she been able to get out of the chair. For once, Kim Possible was losing her cool in a major situation. The room was hot, she hadn't eaten anything in possibly twenty-four hours, she was tired, and she was worried about her fate. These people could do anything they wanted to her, and she could do nothing. She had tried to escape, but whoever these people were, they could do things that even she could not, conflicting with her personal motto, "I can do anything." She couldn't do the things these guys were doing.

The door opened and in stepped the scarred man along with a purple haired women in a brown trench coat, skirt, and fish netting over her shirt.

"Well Ms. Possible, the council wishes to see you. You may plead your case to them, but they are the ones who will decide your fate" said the scarred man, releasing her from the chair. At this point, Kim knew there was no point in attempting escape. Her wrists were restrained in something akin to handcuffs, before being led out of the room, through winding hallways until she was eventually brought outside, the light blinding her for a moment. This was her first glance outside, and she was amazed at the place she found herself in. The place looked to be a combination of ancient buildings and modern architecture. Off in the distance, there was a mountain, four massive faces carved in it, reminding her of Mount Rushmore.

It didn't last however, as they eventually arrived at a new building, which she was brought into, and once more led down a series of hallways and corridors, before settling in a massive room, looking almost like a courtroom, where several people were bickering. She realized it was her fate they were arguing about. Once they settled down, the scarred man and the purple-haired woman bowed on their knees, before forcing Kim to do the same.

"Kim Possible, if that is your name…you have been charged with espionage within our village. If you are found guilty, you could be sentenced to life imprisonment, possibly death. You may plead your case before the Honorable councils of The Leaf, before your fate is decided" said a very old looking man who had an air of authority about him, wearing a large hat with a symbol Kim recognized as the Japanese symbol for fire, smoking a pipe. "Do you wish to plead your case before us?"

"Yes…"Honorable councils" she added after dirty looks from most members of the councils. "My name is Kim Possible. I was on a mission for several scientists, trying to recover a stolen device."

"And you believe the device is here?" asked one member with pale white eyes with no pupils. The eyes seemed to bore into her, making her a bit more uncomfortable than she already was.

"No. Me and my partner Ron managed to retrieve it, and the scientists later asked us to a demonstration of what the device could do. Apparently it can create portals to other worlds, and I was pulled in during a lab accident?" replied Kim.

"Do you know what caused this accident?" asked a woman with spiky hair and a red triangle on each cheek.

"I…I don't remember" said Kim. Everything that happened between the activation of the device and her being sucked in was a complete blur.

"Honorable Council if I may, the girl suffered a hit to the head that may have obscured her memory" said the scarred man.

"Thank you Ibiki" replied the aged man with the hat. "Unfortunately, Ms. Possible, your head trauma and slight amnesia makes your story much less plausible."

"But it's true, you have to believe me!" said Kim.

"She also had some burns. They were superficial at best, but still…" said the purple-haired. "Other than that, her physical examination shows that she is otherwise in peak physical condition. She has proven, through a few escape attempts to be resilient, with some skill in Taijutsu, as well as having low chunin level chakra reserves." With that, she handed a file to the old man, as he eyed her appraisingly.

"Lord Hokage, if I may speak" said another older council member.

"Hmm" replied the old man, having been reading her file.

"She's fairly strong while having apparently no prior shinobi training. While training could be dangerous, perhaps she could be of use to this village" said the old woman, standing. "So…I propose that she be married off to Sasuke Uchiha so as to begin repopulating the Uchiha clan. Being as strong as she is without shinobi training is incredible, she would make a fine first wife for the Uchiha."

Kim's eyes widened at this, and she began to struggle. They were talking about breeding her like cattle. However, her restraints and guards kept her down and silent. The old woman's motion was being loved by many in the council. That is of course until a severely bandaged person stood.

"While such an idea has merit Koharu, the Uchiha may have any female in this village. I believe there is a better choice, one that if we don't use could be lost to us forever" he said.

"And what is this better choice Danzo" asked the old woman.

"Yes, I too wish to know of what you think this girl's fate should be" said the old man with the pipe and hat, eyeing the man warily.

"As you all know, the Uchiha were amazing shinobi, but there is a genin in this village who I believe has even greater potential…Naruto Uzumaki." Several eyes widened while several others narrowed. You could tell who was surprised and who was suspicious. "Hear me out" said the man. "We all know of the boy's…condition. He currently has a chakra level even higher than his jonin sensei, bordering on Kage level…without tapping into "its" power. He also has amazing healing ability, and enough hidden talent to overshadow even high-level chunin. The boy learned and mastered the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu in a matter of three hours, something that takes most jonin several months to accomplish. If he were to start a clan, they would be a force to be feared. However, as it is, he will likely never get married because of what he holds. But here, right now, we can get it started. If we pass up this chance, we may never have another." The man then sat down, gaining much agreement from the rest of the council.

The old man sighed. "All in favor of marrying this girl off?" he said, getting a massive uproar of people in favor. "All opposed?" This time there were maybe five or six that voted in the negative. The man sighed again. "The motion carries. Naruto and his team will be getting back from their mission in wave later today. The girl will be brought to my office to wait for her new husband."

Kim was forced up, and was walked through the halls of the building, following the old man from before. Once they got to a nice office type room, the old man dismissed Kim's guards before offering her a seat. She took it hesitantly, before the old man sighed again and began speaking to her.

"I'm sorry about this whole ordeal Ms. Possible. If it were up to me, you would have been released, though you would have been confined to the village. However, you were lucky to have been married off to Naruto rather than the Uchiha. You'll find that Naruto is a bit of a goof, but he's very kind. Whereas the Uchiha would probably use you as nothing more than breeding stock."

"Isn't that the plan anyway?" she asked, obviously irritated.

"Well, in a way, yes, but I think you'll find that Naruto will not exactly follow their guidelines for having children. Knowing him, he will be a perfect gentleman. At least as best he can" replied the man.

"I really just want to go home" said Kim, getting up and looking out the window.

"Well, the fact is, we've never even heard of your home, so for the time being, you are stuck here, and unfortunately, that means you will abide by the rules set by us" said the man. "Like I said, I would rather have had you merely confined to the village, but unfortunately, that's what happens with Democracy. Eventually, everything just becomes a power-struggle between the selfish."

"Democracy works well where I come from…well, better than here I guess" said Kim.

"Well, our whole system was founded on military rule, so when democracy becomes involved, things become harder to control" said the man, before the door opened, revealing three teens around her own age. The first one, the one female of the group, had pink hair and wore a red battle dress. The second one was a boy with black hair wearing grey pants and a blue shirt. The third was something of an oddity to her. He had the biggest smile on his face, and three whisker-like markings adorned each cheek. But his choice of dress was what had her staring. He looked to be wearing a bulky, bright orange jumpsuit. Finally, in walked a man who seemed to be maybe in his late twenties or early thirties. He wore a mask over the lower part of his face and wore a strange outfit with a bulky green vest. All four wore strange headbands with a stylized leaf symbol on them. The two boys wore theirs on their foreheads, while the girl wore hers to keep her hair back. The older man wore his on his forehead also, but his was tilted slightly to cover his left eye, like a makeshift eye patch.

"Team Seven, here with our mission report" said the older man.

"Alright. I understand this mission was upgraded to A-rank?" asked the old man, pulling out his pipe. "If that is the case, you will each receive A-rank pay for your services, as well as the bounty for The Demon of the Bloody Mist." He handed each of them a small bag full of their earnings, while Kakashi handed his detailed report to Sarutobi.

"Well then, everything seems to be in order. There is however one other piece of business to take care of" said the Hokage, standing, indicating Kim, who they had been ignoring up to that point.

"Yesterday, this girl was found in our village. She has no documentation, and claims to be from…a far away place. Unfortunately, she has been taken prisoner of our village, and it has been decided by the council that she be married off" said Sarutobi.

"And what does this have to do with us?" asked Sasuke.

"They chose Naruto to marry her to" said Sarutobi, while thinking _"Three…two…one…"_

"WHAT?" shouted Naruto.

"Hey, I'm not too thrilled with this arrangement either" said Kim, crossing her arms with an irritated look.

"Old Man, come on. Can they do this? I mean, I'm 16, and she can't be any older than me either" said Naruto.

"They can Naruto, and it's already been decided. Unfortunately, as shinobi you have to abide by their decision. And you are shinobi, which makes you an adult in the eyes of this village" replied Sarutobi. "There is no big ceremony for this kind of thing, we just need some signatures." He pulled out some paperwork, which both Kim and Naruto signed reluctantly. Sarutobi also signed it to make it legal, as well as Naruto's team as witnesses. Once it was stamped with the Hokage's personal seal, Sarutobi addressed the new couple.

"Naruto, perhaps it would be best for you to show Kim around the village. She hasn't eaten in over a day, and you might need to get your apartment cleaned." Naruto's eyes widened, before nodding and forming his hand into a cross-shaped seal, before 10 clones fazed into existence.

"Alright boys, I guess we're bringing a lady home, so go clean up the apartment as best you can" said Naruto, getting nods from his clones.

"Ok, now that was pretty cool" admitted Kim, before Naruto motioned her to follow him. Once they were gone, Kakashi turned to Sarutobi.

"Lord Hokage, I mean no disrespect, but Naruto is right. The council should not have the power to do this" he said, but Sarutobi sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

"They shouldn't have any power at all. The purpose of the council is to advise the village Kage, but the councils of each of the hidden villages are growing more and more powerful. At this point, I feel like I'm nothing more than a figurehead" he said, slumping in his chair.

"Whatever the council says, I am loyal to you alone, Lord Hokage" said Kakashi, disappearing in a blast of smoke.

Sarutobi chuckled. "At least some people are." Dismissing the Anbu in the room, he reached into a secret compartment in his desk, pulling out a small orange book. "I need a vacation" he said, opening to a marked page before beginning to read.

"Well, here we go" said Naruto, opening his door to a now spotless apartment. He had shown Kim around the village and gave her a basic description of how things worked in it. They stopped at Ichiraku ramen, where they ate completely free after the old man Ichiraku heard the story on Kim. While Kim was hungry, she only ended up eating two bowls, while Naruto ate nearly ten by himself, astonishing his new wife.

They walked in and Naruto showed her around a bit. Before she could argue, Naruto made it clear that the bed was hers and he could sleep on the couch. Of course, with as irritated as she was with the whole ordeal, she probably wouldn't have argued anyway. Finding herself exhausted from everything, her mindset shifted from mission mode to that of a normal girl. Her mission mindset was probably the only thing keeping the exhausted, emotionally distressed girl awake, because as soon as she let go, she dropped down on the bed where she promptly fell asleep.

Chapter end

I hope you all enjoy. I also have a Justice League story waiting to be finished. _**For those of you who think I shouldn't post so many stories, remember that I am a slave to inspiration. And I cannot write something without posting it unless I find it utterly horrible.**_

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here is chapter two, just to get you rolling a bit further with this story. Weed out any of you who are waiting and watching. There isn't much action in this chapter, but the action is coming, don't worry. So, I hope you enjoy, and I have a Naruto Justice League story in the works now, where Naruto is actually almost more villain than just anti-hero. It's gonna be good, I promise.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I do not own Kim Possible.

Kim woke up the next day, feeling refreshed and relaxed. Of course, then she opened her eyes and realized what she had thought was a bad dream was indeed real. Getting up, she removed herself from the bed, realizing she had even slept in her clothes. She must have been really tired. She opened the door, peering out to see if her…husband…was around. She shook her head at the thought of her being married. She couldn't believe she was in the situation she was in.

She walked into the hallway, making quietly out into the living room, to see Naruto cooking breakfast.

"Hi" she said, startling the boy.

"Oh, you're up" he said, flipping what looked like a pancake.

"Yeah" replied Kim. "I tend to do that in the morning." Naruto laughed at that.

"Well, so does the boss. Unfortunately, he didn't get to stay for breakfast, but he wanted me to stay around. Keep you company" he said, and Kim looked at him like he was crazy, before he dawned a look of understanding.

"Oh, duh, you're not familiar with shadow clones. The real Naruto left a while ago for a team meeting. You will be training with them once you get the basics of chakra down. But for now, Naruto wanted you to sleep in, figured you earned it after yesterday" said the Naruto, now revealed to be a clone, before he flipped the pancake behind his back, all the way over to the table, landing it directly on the plate.

"So, you're a clone?" asked Kim.

"Yep" replied the blonde, pouring more batter onto the pan. "I'm basically your personal attendant until the Boss gets back."

"How does it work?" she asked, sitting down and beginning to eat the large pancake before her.

"Well, the user literally takes and divides his life-force between whatever number of clones he wants. After that, we just split. We become partially sentient beings. And then when we dispel, we re-join the original Naruto, and he gets our memories" said the clone.

"So, when you leave, Naruto will remember this conversation?" asked Kim, getting a nod from the clone.

"If he cares to, then yes. He has to find the information in his mind, it becomes stored, but not automatic" said the clone.

"So then, were you serious about being my attendant?" asked Kim, as the clone put another pancake on her plate.

"Yep. After hearing your situation, Naruto decided that you should be made as comfortable as possible until you can either thrive here on your own, or until you finds a way to get home" replied the clone, sitting down.

"Are you not eating?" she asked.

"No, Naruto ate before he made me, so I'm not hungry" replied the clone. "When you finish, you'll probably want to take a shower, you know where the bathroom is, and the old man Hokage was here. He brought you some new clothes for you to wear while you're here."

"Yeah, a shower sounds _really_ good. That prison cell wasn't exactly the cleanest room" replied Kim. "Neither was the interrogation room for that matter."

"Oh, and he also brought the things they confiscated from you when they found you. He said he honestly hopes you don't try to escape using them, though how you could do that with what I saw is a mystery to me" said the clone, pointing to several of her gadgets, including her Kimmunicator, which she sprang to once she saw it.

She tried to contact Wade, but was not surprised when she got nothing but static. She didn't think it would be up for inter-dimension communication. She sighed, before setting the device back down. "Figures" she said. "The one thing that would be the most help for me and it doesn't work here."

"You gonna be OK?" asked the clone.

"Yeah, no big" said Kim, slightly depressed. "I can handle living here for a bit. They're probably trying to get me back right now anyway."

"And they will. Don't worry about it. While it's probably not your favorite thing to think about, you're married now, and I can guarantee that Naruto isn't gonna make it hard on you, if I'm any indication" said the clone.

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna take up that offer of a shower" said Kim, grabbing some new clothes, before entering the bathroom, and the clone heard the water begin running.

By the time she came out, the clone's jaw nearly dropped. She wore a maroon colored sleeveless shirt, with a pair of tight, black pants and a belt covered with pouches. Her hair was out of place however, as it was wrapped up in a bath towel.

"So, are you feeling better?" asked the clone.

"A little yeah, at least I'm clean. Lovin' the new clothes by the way" she replied, looking down at herself.

"Well, according to the old man, they got your measurements during your physical and used those to find some clothes that would fit properly" replied the clone.

"Speaking of clothes, is there any possible way to get the original out of that orange jumpsuit? Not to be rude, but the thing looks awful" said Kim.

"Good luck. Since we started getting made, we've been trying to convince him to change his look. But he never listens. We hate this thing with a passion" replied the clone, who she noticed was only wearing the pants and a black t-shirt, having taken the jacket off.

"Why does he wear it anyway?" she asked.

"It's some sort of subconscious need for attention" replied the clone. "If you can get him out of this, we will be eternally grateful."

"Don't worry" said Kim with a smirk. "I can do anything. It's my motto"

"You know, I do believe you can, but it's not going to be easy" said the clone.

"What's not going to be easy?" Both turned to see Naruto. Suddenly, the clone burst into smoke. Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, before sighing. "Oh, he's right, it won't be easy. I like my orange" he said.

"Yeah, well, I think it's time you had a change. Come on, please. You wouldn't have to do anything, I can get clothes for you if you give me the money" said Kim.

"I don't really…" Naruto was shut up by Kim, as she broke out her secret weapon, her patented "Puppy Dog Pout."

"Ah, alright, but you have to pick them out for me" said Naruto, digging into his pocket. "I'll come with, because I'm not sure if you're familiar with our money, so I'll pay."

Kim just smiled in satisfaction as Naruto checked his…rather odd frog wallet to see how much money he had.

"Alright, let's go" said Naruto, motioning toward the door, Kim in tow.

"So I hear from your clone that you guys are going to be training me?" said Kim.

"Yeah. According to the old man, while the council doesn't want you "escaping", not teaching you to use chakra in a world like this would be grossly irresponsible" said Naruto.

"Do I get to learn that shadow clone thing?" she asked hopefully.

"Nope" said Naruto. "The shadow clone is way too difficult for you to handle. At least at this point in time."

"Um, do you not remember the whole "I can do anything" thing I told you about?" said Kim.

"Yeah, but shadow clones are dangerous if you don't have enough chakra or you don't know how the technique works" replied Naruto. "Unless you're proficient enough to control how much chakra you put into one, they split your chakra evenly between you and them. Basically, it can knock you unconscious, or in some cases kill you. And even if you can do it, you have to be careful. You gain the exhaustion of your clones, and you can also overload your mind with info if you have them studying and you disperse them all at once."

"Why do you sound like you know this from experience?" asked Kim, though she already thought she knew the answer.

Naruto just chuckled as they entered the store. "I once made about 30 clones and had them each read a different scroll from the shinobi library. I dispersed the clones all at once, and I woke up three days later in the hospital. Apparently I had gone into a coma while my brain processed the information."

Kim whistled at that. "Are you sure YOU are able to handle the technique?" she asked, almost mockingly.

"Trust me, "Mrs. Uzumaki" said Naruto, making Kim glare at him. "What?" he said. "You got me to come get new clothes; I at least had to get you back."

"Fine, just please don't call me that again" sighed Kim.

"Yeah yeah. You know, I'm not exactly thrilled to be married to you either" said Naruto casually.

"And what's wrong with me?" asked Kim, slightly offended.

"The whole "married" thing" replied Naruto, watching Kim look for clothes for him. "It has nothing to do with you personally."

"Well, that makes me feel _so_ much better about everything" said Kim sarcastically, picking out several articles of clothing, before giving many of them to Naruto and telling him to go to the dressing room to see how they looked. When he came out, he got her approval. Naruto wore a black t-shirt, and a pair of grey shorts, covered in pouches for his ninja tools. However, that was only one of several outfits she had chosen for him, so they spent the next hour trying on clothes.

Once everything was paid for, removing a lot of weight from Naruto's wallet, the two took their purchases and left. Of course, one other stipulation Kim made was to leave in his new clothes, wanting to get rid of the orange as soon as possible. So, Naruto wore his black t-shirt and grey shorts, his jumpsuit thrown into one of the bags.

Taking a shortcut to Ichiraku's for lunch, they cut through an alleyway only to see a kid being held up by the shirt by a guy dressed like a cat, with a bandaged bundle strapped to his back, and wearing purple make-up. Next to him was a girl with a giant metal item strapped to her back, with her blonde hair tied in four ponytails. Also in the alley was Sakura, along with two other kids.

"Any idea who they are?" asked Kim, motioning toward the boy and girl with the items on their backs.

"Not a clue, but I don't think it would be a good idea if anything happened to the kid. He's the old man Hokage's grandson" said Naruto, loudly enough so the cat-man could hear, making his eyes widen and causing him to drop Konohamaru, who ran over to Naruto.

"You know" he said, "For once, I'm glad for that title."

"I told you that you were just asking for trouble" said the girl.

"I didn't know he was the damned Hokage's grandson" said the cat-guy.

"If Gaara finds out, he's going to kill us" said the girl.

"Your Sensei? He has every right" said Naruto, walking up to the group.

"No, our brother. And I mean he will _kill_ us" said the girl, shaking.

"Come on, you can't mean that" said Kim.

"Had you done something so stupid as to hit the boy in an allied country, I would have." Both of the two froze at the voice. Looking over in the direction the voice had come from, everyone found themselves looking at a red-haired boy, wearing strange clothing, with a gourd on his back. What amazed Kim was the boy was _standing upside down_ on a tree branch as though he were standing normally.

"Can you do that?" she whispered to Naruto.

"I can, but he makes it seem cooler and creepier at the same time" whispered Naruto back to her.

The boy then disappeared in a swirl of sand, before reappearing in the same manner in front of the two others, where they stuttered apologies.

"Shut up or I _will_ kill both of you" said the boy, barely restrained animosity filling his voice. Both stopped talking immediately. The red haired boy turned around before addressing Naruto and Kim.

"I apologize on behalf of my siblings. They can be idiotic at times, and I'm sorry for any damage they've done" he said.

"Yes well, I accept your apology. Now why are you here? Konoha and Suna may be allies, but you still don't see many sand shinobi within our borders" said Naruto.

"We are here for the upcoming chuunin exams" was the red-haired boy's simple reply.

"Wait a minute. The Exams are coming up? Damn it Sensei, you would go without telling us about them" said Naruto.

"Well, if you enter, we may just see each other, and you can help me prove my existence" said the red-haired boy before turning toward his siblings. "We're going back to our Hotel…Now" said the boy before vanishing in the swirl of sand. His brother and sister left a moment later, a slight spring in their step as they power-walked away, trying not to draw the ire of their younger brother.

"That was weird, and I've seen some majorly weird things before" said Kim.

"You learn not to be surprised by people here" said Naruto, a slight hint of sadness in his voice, though Kim couldn't figure out why he would feel that way.

"Naruto, I just realized, you got new clothes!" Naruto face-planted at Sakura's proclamation.

"Yeah, now you're not a walking target anymore." Everyone looked up to see Sasuke in the same tree the red-head had inhabited.

"Yeah, I did a good job, didn't I?" said Kim, obviously proud of herself.

"The fact that you got him out of the thing in the first place gets you major respect from me" said Sakura, inspecting Naruto.

"Hey, it was an unfair battle. I was totally unprepared for the look" said Naruto, defending himself.

"What can I say? I'm just that good" said Kim, making Naruto sigh.

"Well, if you want to get something to eat, better come on, or I'm going without you" said Naruto, beginning to walk away.

"I'd go if I were you. Naruto doesn't joke when it comes to eating" said Sakura.

"Right, I'd better go then" said Kim, jogging after Naruto.

"See you in training" said Sakura. "Keep working on Naruto too. He needs it!"

"All over it!" shouted Kim around the corner.

"I can hear everything you guys are saying!" shouted Naruto.

"We weren't hiding it!" shouted Kim.

"Sweet Kami, they already sound like an old married couple" said Sasuke, smirking. Sakura just giggled.

Kim finally caught up to Naruto as he entered Ichiraku's. Naruto ordered a heaping five bowls of Pork, while Kim ordered a miso ramen. As they ate, they made some pleasant conversation, but nothing groundbreaking. They talked more about Kim's world, while Naruto also answered questions about his own. By the time they finished and got back to the apartment, they were on more friendly terms that the distant ones from before. They weren't exactly close, but they had stopped getting on each other's nerves a while before they got home.

As Kim prepared to go to bed, a sound was just barely heard. A beeping she recognized as the ring tone on the Kimmunicator. She dashed to the living room, and answered, finding Wade on the other end.

"Kim? Man, am I glad to see you" said the genius.

"Same here Wade. How'd you get through? I didn't think that you could get a signal strong enough to breach dimensions" said Kim.

"I'm focusing my signal through the vortex inducer. What happened? Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's a good thing you didn't try to contact me yesterday, because the people here took my stuff" said Kim, but only got a confused look from Wade.

"Kim…How long have you been gone?" asked Wade.

"About two days, duh" said Kim, confused at the boy's question.

"Kim, you only got sucked through an hour ago" said Wade, as if he were pointing out the obvious.

"Well, I can definitively say, with witnesses, that it's been about two days over here" said Kim.

"Hmm, so I guess time moves faster in that place. The scientists are gonna love that" said Wade.

"But if time goes faster, how are we able to have a conversation like this" said Kim, moving into the bedroom.

"Well, I guess with the vortex inducer active, maybe they have synchronized the time streams for now" said Wade, taking a drink from a soda.

"So, what happened? What went wrong with the demonstration?" asked Kim.

"You mean you don't remember? Apparently, Drakken sent in Shego to try to re-steal the device, and you two got in a fight. She got away after you were sucked in" said Wade.

"Well, according to some doctors here I hit my head on something. Everything about the demonstration is a complete blank" said Kim.

"So what have you been doing while you're there?" asked Wade.

"Oh, do I have some things to tell you…" said Kim, before she regaled the boy with her story, leaving the boy not only shocked, but also he couldn't help but laugh at her predicament.

"So, you're a married woman now?" he wheezed out, making Kim glare.

"Yeah, I know, it's so ridiculous. I can't believe this is happening to me" said Kim, gaining her composure. "Just don't tell Ron…OR my parents."

"Umm…" said Wade, making Kim's eyes widen.

"They're listening to all of this aren't they?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact…" came the voice of her mother over the Kimmunicator.

"Umm, hi Mom" said Kim, blushing in embarrassment that her parents knew of her predicament, before the screen split to show the lab where the scientist in charge of the vortex inducer worked. Standing in the view of the camera, she could see her parents, as well as Ron, Rufus on his shoulder.

Back in Kim's world, Shego had returned to Drakken's lair, finding her employer waiting expectantly.

"Well" said the blue-skinned man. "Where is the vortex inducer?"

"Yeah, about that…" said Shego, making Drakken sigh.

"You didn't get it did you?" he said.

"Well, you see, I have some bad news and some good news" said Shego. "The bad news is that I didn't get your _precious _Pan-dimensional vortex inducer. Unfortunately, Little Kimmie was there to watch the test today."

"Ahhh, Kim Possible always has to ruin everything" said Drakken, crossing his arms in a childish manner.

"Yeah, well, the good news is that Miss Priss had a little accident in the lab and got sucked into some sort of portal, probably never to be seen again" finished Shego casually, examining her nails. Drakken looked up excitedly at that.

"You mean…she's gone? Out of my hair? Never to ruin my schemes again?" asked Drakken, getting a nod of the head from Shego.

"Oh this is too good" said Drakken darkly, smirking a bit.

"So, you want me to go back and get the vortex inducer now?" asked Shego.

"You don't get it Shego…with Kim Possible gone, there are numerous things I can do that didn't work before because of her and…her…sidekick's whose name escapes me, interference. Now that she's gone, we can go back to much simpler methods of world conquest" he said.

"So basically, you're gonna go through the list of failed plans?" asked Shego, taking a file and beginning to work on her nails.

"Precisely. But first, I think I may throw a party. This is the greatest thing to ever happen to me" said Drakken, a slight spring in his step as he headed for the door.

"I wouldn't doubt it" said Shego to herself, smirking when Drakken, having heard her, looked back with a dirty look.

"I'm in a really good mood Shego, please don't ruin it" said Drakken.

"Alright, whatever you say" replied Shego, as if she wasn't really listening, making Drakken growl, before continuing out of the room.

Back with Kim, Wade was running security footage of her fight with Shego, showing Kim exactly what happened. Basically, when she showed up, she wasted no time going after Kim, using her glowing green hands to try and rip her head off. It went on for a few minutes, neither gaining the upper hand, before Kim dodged a swipe at her stomach, opening her head as a target, which Shego took full advantage of. She through a powerful roundhouse kick at the teen, sending her flying into one of the room walls, and knocking her unconscious. Kim rubbed her head in the spot, finding it to still be sore, with a rather noticeable bump.

"Well, that would explain things" she said as her unconscious body in the video was sucked up into an out of control vortex portal. Apparently, when the fight broke out, the rest of the scientists fled, and as such couldn't work to keep the portal stable. Shego was shown holding onto several large pieces of equipment to keep from being sucked in. Using her green energy blasts, she blew up much of the equipment. It appeared as though she had only made things worse, as the portal seemed to get even more unstable, before closing with a blast of gale force wind, knocking the camera out of commission.

"Yeah, now though we have to repair all this before we can get you back. It may take a few days on our end" said Wade. "The scientists want me to end the transmission now. They have no idea what the effect of synchronizing our time flows could be, and they don't really want to find out."

"Right. If you get the chance, call me again sometime" said Kim.

"Don't worry Kimmy Cub, you leave everything to us. And make sure that boy you're with doesn't try anything" said Mr. Dr. Possible.

"Dad!" said Kim, blushing at the implication.

"We'll contact you again as soon as we can" said Wade.

"And Kim, when we get you back, bring some of those scrolls with" said Ron. "Do you have any idea how cool it would be to learn _inter-dimensional_ ninja techniques?" said Ron, Rufus slapping himself on the forehead.

"Ron, I haven't even learned anything yet, and what makes you think there will be scrolls?" asked Kim.

"Kim, these are Ninja. Ninjas and scrolls just go together, like Nacos and Diablo sauce" replied Ron.

"Right…I'll talk to you guys later…I hope" said Kim, before the transmission ended.

Chapter end

I hope that cleared things up a little on what happened.

Also, I got a review that asked about my jumping from one scene to another. Well Appo1119, I used to say every time I changed sequences, but got a lot of crap for it because it "Ruined the flow of the story." So this is just how I do things now. Like with any of my stories, if you don't like the way it's going, you should read something else. Thank you for your review though. It was one of those rare ones that are ACTUALLY REVIEWS.

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, really sorry about how short this is, but I have to move on to something different. I hope to update sooner now, but with my girlfriend and school, my time is limited.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kim Possible

Kim woke up early the next day, still thinking maybe it might be some bad dream. She pulled on a robe she had been given, before walking out to the living room. This time, neither Naruto nor one of his clones were there, but on the counter in the kitchen she saw some scrolls and a note. Taking the note, she found it was from the Hokage. It read:

"_These scrolls describe the basis of how to tap into your chakra. Before you can work with Naruto and his team, you will need to learn the basics. I'm sure Naruto will help you when he is free. Now, there are a few things you should know pertaining to you and your arrival. When you arrived, you were muttering incoherently while unconscious. We have figured that you cannot naturally speak or read our language, so I've placed a seal on you known as a Perception Alteration Seal."_

"_The seal in itself was one of the first seals created. It was used to bridge language barriers between the nations before a standard language was created. Basically, it alters your thought patterns so that while you hear, read, and understand things as if they were in your language, you are in fact hearing, reading, and understanding ours, and even speaking without realizing it. The seal is commonly referred to as that which gives the "Gift of Tongues." No matter what the language, you will be able to understand it"_

Kim's eyes widened. So she wasn't even speaking English when she spoke with them. On the plus side, when she got back to her world, she never would have to study for her language classes. She continued reading.

"_However, the seal I placed on you is imperfect, so I called in an old student of mine who is a master at seals. If you could come by my office later today, he can make you a more permanent solution. I hope you have a good day and I will more than likely be seeing you later."_

_Hiruzen Sarutobi_

_Sandaime Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves_

She flipped the note to see if there was a back side, and upon finding none, turned her attention to the scrolls. She sighed, she hated when Ron was right. Sure, he was her best friend, but things were just weird when he was right and she was wrong. She took the first scroll and opened it, beginning to read.

About an hour later, Naruto entered the apartment. "Hey, what's up?" he asked, looking at what she was reading.

"Oh you know, nothing to do, so I thought I'd take a look at these" she replied, holding up the scroll. "By the way, did you know anything about this seal or whatever? The Hokage said he placed a seal on me that lets me understand other languages, including yours."

"It might be this" said Naruto, brushing away her hair to reveal a series of markings and kanji on the back of her neck. Grabbing a mirror while Kim grabbed her compact, the two held them in place, allowing Kim to see the markings. She carefully rubbed her hand over them, but they didn't smear.

"Great" she said sarcastically. "Now I've got a tattoo. My dad is _sooo_ gonna kill me."

"Seals and tattoos aren't the same thing. It's just ink that gets fused to your skin during the sealing, it can be removed very easily" said Naruto. "So this little thing keeps us speaking the same language, huh?"

"Apparently" replied Kim. "That reminds me, I need to go meet the Hokage to have it looked at and get a permanent one."

"Well then, let's go" said Naruto. Kim went to the bedroom and threw on some clothes, before joining Naruto.

"So how do you know about seals?" asked Kim as they exited the apartment.

"I read" replied Naruto. "Do you not remember the coma story? When nobody is around I do three things. I read, train, or work on my garden."

"You have a garden?" asked Kim, internally laughing. "You like gardening?"

"As a matter of fact, I do" said Naruto, defending himself. "It's relaxing."

"Sorry, it's just that back in my world, the only guys I know that enjoy gardening are old men" laughed Kim.

"Yeah well, this isn't your world" said Naruto. "Come on, it'll be faster if we use the rooftops."

"Wait what?" asked Kim as Naruto grabbed her and launched them up to the top of a building. Kim felt she was so lucky that she did extreme jobs all the time or she would have screamed. Naruto set her down before picking her back up on his back.

"What are you doing?" she asked, a combination and confused and irritated.

"Well, I don't think you're able to run rooftops like us, so just hang on" replied Naruto, smirking slightly as she huffed but gave in. Naruto took off at high speed toward the Hokage tower.

As they were going, Kim got close to Naruto and said in his ear, "Don't get used to this."

Naruto looked back to the girl on his back, before replying "I was about to tell you the same thing." Once they arrived, Naruto set Kim down before they entered the building, finding their way to the Hokage's office. Once they entered, they saw the Hokage, along with a large, rather strange looking man. He had long white hair, and red streaks down each cheek. He and Sarutobi were talking to each other like they were old friends.

"Ah, Naruto, Kim, excellent. I'd like you both to meet my old student, Jiraiya" said Sarutobi.

"So, this is the girl. She is quite a looker, isn't she" said Jiraiya, a slightly perverted grin on his face, making Kim glare daggers at him. "So, you need me to reinforce a Perception Alteration Seal?" he asked, turning his attention back to Sarutobi.

"If you would" said the Hokage.

"Well, she's going to need to remove her shirt" said Jiraiya, the perverted smirk returning. Kim blushed furiously, crossing her arms over her chest and glared.

"Kim, if you would please" said Sarutobi. "It has to be done." The girl huffed before removing her shirt, so all she had was a bra. Moving behind her, Jiraiya brushed her hair out of the way, taking a look at the girl's neck, examining the seal.

"Oh yeah. This thing is pathetic. No offense Sensei, but I'm surprised this thing has lasted as long as it has" he said. Putting his hand into a seal, he touched the center of the seal, causing it to break up, and in so doing, causing Kim to lose her understanding of what they were all saying. It sounded very similar to Japanese, a language which she couldn't speak anyway. She felt a strange sensation as Jiraiya drew up a new seal on the base of her neck, going down her back, beneath her bra strap as well, before flashing through several hand seals and touching the center once again.

As the others in the room watched the seal glow a bright golden color, Kim finally began to understand what was being said. "There, that should do it. One permanent perception seal" said Jiraiya. "Now then, if you don't mind, I've got some research to do, and by now they've probably forgotten that I'm banned from the hot-springs." With that, he let a perverted giggle escape his lips and disappeared.

"You may put your shirt back on now" said Sarutobi, which the girl did with incredible speed. When she turned, she saw Naruto staring at her, a blank, far-away look on his face.

"I know you're not undressing me the rest of the way in your head" she said angrily, but got no response. Sarutobi just chuckled as the teenage side got the better of her and she slapped him across the face, breaking him out of his stupor.

"Huh, what were we talking about?" he asked, making Kim sigh and face-palm.

"Come on, let's get out of here" she said, grabbing his hand and leaving, Sarutobi still chuckling.

"I wonder how they're both going to take the news when the council springs it on them that they need to consummate the marriage before too long" he said to himself, before pulling his little orange book out from a secret compartment in his desk. He giggled perversely before vowing that he'd have to have Jiraiya autograph a few before the toad sage left the village again.

Naruto and Kim re-entered his apartment, Kim's face as red as her hair, and Naruto still rubbing his face from where she had slapped him. Kim dropped on the couch in a huff, wondering how she got surrounded by perverts. Of course, regardless of it all, she had felt some sort of satisfaction in creating the reaction she achieved from her husband. It made her feel good for some reason. As she opened her scrolls again, she found she couldn't focus. Her mind kept wandering to Naruto, and she felt that with her parents not around, she could have all sorts of fun with him. When she realized what she was thinking, she shook her head.

"_Great"_ she thought, _"Now I'm turning into a pervert. There is no way I'm gonna falling for this guy. But he is cute…"_ She was snapped out of her thoughts by an amazing feeling. Looking around, she found several shadow clones. One was stationed on each foot, massaging each; while another one gave her a neck rub and another asked her if she wanted something to eat.

"Ok, what's with this?" she asked, though she couldn't deny she was thoroughly enjoying it.

"Apologizing for earlier" said the original Naruto. "I had a bit of a pervert moment" he continued sheepishly.

"Well, if this is how you apologize, you can have them a little more often" replied Kim, losing herself to the touch.

"I just may take you up on that" said Naruto under his breath so Kim couldn't hear.

"Hmm?" she asked, but he just shook his head and went to prepare some instant ramen.

"Oh, nothing" said Naruto. "Just talking to myself." Kim looked at him for a moment, not fully believing him, but just passed it off as her being paranoid. Once Naruto had made the ramen, he brought both himself and Kim one of the noodle cups and they ate in relative silence. It was only broken by some idle chit-chat, but that was about it. Both were fairly uncomfortable with the silence, but neither really could think of anything to say to the other.

"So, do you like it here?" asked Naruto, before mentally slapping himself. He just asked a girl who was pulled from her own world into an unfamiliar one, thrown in prison and forced into a marriage if she was enjoying herself.

"Well, I can't say I'm happy with the situation, but I think that it's not the worst one I've been in. Weird, definitely. But bad?...Not entirely" she replied, making Naruto stare at her with one eyebrow raised as if to say "Seriously?"

"You've been in worse situations?" asked Naruto.

"Phhf, try being put under mind control by a blue skinned psycho, only to have your little brothers save you. I don't think I'm ever going to live that one down, more from embarrassment than the actual mind control" she said.

"You led a very…interesting life in your world, didn't you?" asked Naruto.

"You don't know the half of it" said Kim. "If you knew some of the missions I've done, you'd just shake your head. From what I hear, you guys take on missions all the time."

"Yeah" said Naruto, "But until our most recent mission, we spent more time chasing some damn cat than anything else."

"A cat?" asked Kim. "Now that's a ninja mission even I could do."

"Oh, I doubt it" said Naruto. "I kid you not, this cat is a demon from Hell. It escapes maybe ten or eleven times a day, and sometimes it takes Jonin level ninja to catch. It has escaped so many times, that it knows how to escape from Ninja."

"Wait, you're serious?" said Kim, laughing.

"Yep" replied Naruto. "Damn thing has scratched me up more than my fair share too."

"Wow. I'll take your word for it then" said Kim, taking another bite from her noodle cup.

"Yeah…Come to think of it, Kakashi-sensei gave us something today" said Naruto, digging into his pocket. "Some form for the Chuunin exams. He said that's why he's been giving us a rest from actual missions."

"Chuunin exams?" asked Kim.

"Yeah. Ninja are ranked by skill" replied Naruto. "You have basic academy students, then once they graduate, they become genin, like me, then they can become Chuunin, then Jonin, and then there are the highly skilled ANBU Black Ops. Squads."

"You gonna sign up?" asked Kim, setting down her empty cup of noodles.

"Hell yes" said Naruto with a smirk. "I've never been one to back down from a challenge."

"What about the other two?" she asked.

"Well, if I know Sasuke, he'll do it, but I'm not sure about Sakura. She's generally a follower though, so I don't doubt she'll do it if the two of us will" replied Naruto.

"Interesting bunch" said Kim, before she heard the tone of the Kimmunicator. Reaching into one of her pockets, she found Wade on the other end.

"Hey Wade, how're things coming on that side?" she asked.

"About as good as you'd expect. Apparently, Shego really did a number on the lab. But they're hoping to have it ready soon" replied the boy genius. "How're things on your end?" he asked.

"Not bad. I will say it's nicer being with Naruto than in Prison" she replied.

"Who's that?" asked Naruto, looking over her shoulder, allowing Wade to see him.

"This is a friend of mine" said Kim to Naruto. "He usually monitors my website and sends me and Ron on our missions." She looked back at Wade, who was staring at her, mouth agape. "What?" she asked.

"I didn't know you spoke Japanese" said Wade.

"I don't" said Kim. "It's some sort of seal that allows me to speak and understand other languages."

"A seal?" asked Wade. Kim sighed and handed the Kimmunicator to Naruto, who put it up to show off Kim's neck. "Whoa" said the genius. Hold on, I'm gonna check this thing out." A light flashed from the handheld device, running up and down the visible part of the seal.

"It looks like just a normal tattoo, nothing special. You sure it does what you say it does?" he asked.

"Duh Wade, how could I speak a language I've never attempted to learn without it. They replaced the other one, and when it was off, I couldn't understand a thing they were saying" replied Kim.

"Well then…" said Wade. "How's married life?"

"Ok, not as bad as I would have expected. It's more like just having a roommate actually…" she said.

Naruto, who had absolutely no idea what was being said, grabbed her empty ramen cup along with his five and brought them to the kitchen. He felt a little left out, but felt it wasn't his place in the first place.

Pulling out the slip for the Chuunin exams, he looked it over and signed his name. Placing it back in his pocket, he got something to drink more to take up time than from the fact he was thirsty. He wasn't going to interrupt Kim during her conversation.

"Hey Naruto." Turning around, Naruto saw Kakashi outside his kitchen window.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"Well, I figured that you'd sign the form first thing, so I figured I'd come and tell you about the team meeting tomorrow. Any of you three taking the exams will have to discuss a strategy" replied Kakashi.

"Huh? Strategy?" asked Naruto. Kakashi just sighed.

Chapter End.

Short, I know, but I'm having a bit of writer's block with this particular story. It will come though.

_**BTW, important.**_

_**I'm letting you guys choose the next story to be updated. Except this one, all the stories will be placed on a poll, where after three days, the highest ranked story will be worked on. Just note, that I still run on inspiration, so I may work on that and another story at the same time. So get everyone you know to vote if you want a particular story done.**_

_**ALSO, I made two videos on youtube giving Naruto characters theme songs. I have links to them on my Author's profile. Please watch them and give me some feedback, or another character and song you think would go well. I plan on a teen titans one later one.**_

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all. It's extremely short, but felt it had to be done. I hope you enjoy, I tried to make this another slow chapter, with a bit of tension between the couple. I really just need everyone to know that this story is not dead, not by a long shot. And I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kim Possible

Dragging his feet as he made his way through the halls of the forest tower, his team having just arrived, Naruto followed the directions he had been given to his room. Each village had separate sections designated for their shinobi within the tower, which held several rooms, so that each shinobi didn't have to share a room with their teammates, especially if they happened to have members of the opposite sex. He expected to take a hot shower and a good night sleep upon arriving. He did not expect to find his new wife in his room waiting on the bed.

"Wait a minute, how did you get here?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "I figured you'd be back at the apartment."

"Well," said Kim, sitting up. "One of those masked guys showed up and told me that the Hokage thought it would be interesting for me to come and meet you here. He wants me to spend time with your team a little bit, not just you. So I got an escort through the forest, and I've been waiting here almost a day. I have to admit, it's kind of boring without you around."

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Naruto, smiling and shaking his head. "Do you need to use the bathroom at all, or can I get in to shower?"

"Go ahead, knock yourself out," replied Kim, laying back down on the one bed in the room, messing with her Kimmunicator. Entering the bathroom, Naruto stripped out of his dirty clothes and stepped into the shower, jumping back as the cold water struck him before warming to a more suitable temperature. Leaning against the wall, he let the water hit his head, running down his body to his feet, and let out a sigh.

His entire shower took only five minutes, just enough for him to get clean and throw on his sleep-wear. He debated wearing his cap, which was a gift from Iruka, but instead decided against it, as now that he was living with someone else, he actually felt a shred of embarrassment from wearing it. Buttoning the shirt up, he exited the bathroom, finding that Kim was waiting for the shower now, obviously looking to get clean before bed as well.

Searching through his things, he found the sleeping bag he had been using in the forest, and unrolled it. The room was sparse, with only one bed, no furniture, and one bathroom, and the floor itself wasn't even carpeted, leaving only the cold stone floor for the blonde to sleep on...or so he thought.

"What are you doing on the floor?" asked Kim, exiting the bathroom in her own sleep attire, which consisted of a simple white sleeveless shirt and a pair of what looked like sweat-pants. She looked down on him incredulously as she pulled out a hair brush to do her hair.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto. "You're the lady here. You can take the bed." Kim shook her head.

"Oh no you don't," she said. "I can take the floor for now. You've just spent three days in a dark forest, and who knows what you've got to do next. You take the bed." Naruto was touched by her concern, but being the gentleman he was, couldn't accept the offer.

"No, I'm fine," he said. "I can sleep almost anywhere, and I'm not going to take the bed and leave you sleeping on the floor. So thanks for the offer, but I can sleep here." Kim just frowned at his announcement.

"Well, I'm not going to take the bed while you're on the floor either" she announced, sitting down next to the sleeping bag and crossing her arms. "I'm sleeping on the floor, so you might as well climb into that bed and get some sleep, because I'm not arguing with you on this." The two just stared at each other before Naruto just sighed.

"Well, I don't want to see you having to sleep on the floor, and you apparently don't want to see me sleeping on the floor," he said, shaking his head. "Would you take the bed if I did?"

"What, you mean sleep together?" asked Kim, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it's obvious that we both want the other to have the bed, and neither of us is going to take it if the other doesn't," replied Naruto. "We don't have to do anything, just sleep next to each other."

"Um, sure, I guess," said Kim. "If it'll keep you from sleeping on the floor, I guess we could give it a try."

"Alright," sighed Naruto, pulling himself from the sleeping bag and taking Kim's hand as the two stood and looked to the bed, both blushing something furious and refusing to look at the other. Motioning with his hand for Kim to go first, which she did, pulling back the blankets and sliding in, scooting over as Naruto got in bed behind her, pulling the covers up and turning away from the red-head, she doing the same to the blonde. A quick and awkward 'good-night' was uttered, before the two both fell into an unusually easy sleep for how awkward the situation was.

Naruto awoke to feel a slight weight on his chest. Opening his eyes slowly, the light of the room blinding him for a moment. Looking down, he saw Kim resting her head on his chest, and her hand wrapped over him, wormed behind his back. She seemed to still be sleeping quite peacefully, and Naruto couldn't help but smile, even with his blush still growing on his face. The blush growing larger as he realized the awkward, familiar feeling in his pajama pants.

"_Note to self,"_ thought Naruto. _"My wife likes to cuddle, at least in her sleep."_ Managing to remove himself from Kim's grip without waking her, he slowly removed himself from the bed and made his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Hearing the noise in the bathroom, Kim groggily sat up, before realizing which part of the bed she was curled on and scooting back to her side. As a blush threatened to creep over her face, the door opened to reveal Naruto, toothbrush lazily hanging from his mouth as he slipped a plain black t-shirt over his head, miraculously not disturbing the toothbrush.

"Hey, did I just move over to your side, or...?" asked Kim, embarrassed even asking the question. Her embarrassment grew as Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, absentmindedly removing the brush from his mouth to speak.

"Actually, you were laying on my chest when I got up," replied the blonde, trying desperately to not send toothpaste all over as he spoke. "I just figured you were cold or something, don't worry about it." Of course that was a lie, but Naruto wasn't about to let slip the fact he had entertained the thought that perhaps she was warming up to him in a way. Or even more embarrassing, the fact that he enjoyed it. "You wanna get dressed? Then we can head down to the cafeteria for breakfast."

"Sounds good to me," replied Kim, hopping out of bed and entering the bathroom to change. Pulling on her newer maroon shirt and black pants, but left her pouch-covered belt, as she wasn't thinking she really needed it. Exiting the bathroom, Naruto was allowed to spit and rinse, before the two made their way down to breakfast.

Entering the cafeteria, the first thing Naruto noticed was that there was a severe lack of teams that had arrived, and there was only one day left on the five-day limit. He did notice that all of the rookie teams from Konoha had apparently already made it to the tower, and were all sitting in a large group, sans Sasuke. But with as weird as Sasuke had been acting since the forest, Naruto wasn't too surprised.

Making their way over to the table, he announced himself with a simple, 'Hey guys.' The rookies all looked to the voice, and all but Sakura looked quizzically at Kim, none of them being aware of the forced marriage. Oddly enough, it was Hinata Hyuuga, her face bright red, that looked the red-head over with the most scrutiny, but Naruto and Kim just brushed it off.

"Hey you two," said Sakura, brushing her now shortened hair, and Kim began to wonder just what had gone on in the forest. "Did you sleep well?" Both blushed almost as deeply as Hinata, hearing the implication in Sakura's tone of voice. The other genin had mixed reactions, and almost all of them were comical enough to break the embarrassment felt by the two.

Shikamaru Nara, who had been leaning back in his chair, fell over completely in shock. It was the first time anyone had ever seen Choji Akimichi spit food or drink from his mouth. Ino Yamanaka looked absolutely livid, more than likely from the fact Sakura hadn't informed her of such juicy gossip.

Kiba Inuzuka gave a little wolf whistle, much to the pair's annoyance, and would have probably made a lewd remark, had Shino Aburame not gave him a nudge, before motioning toward the female member of their team, Hinata Hyuuga, who's face was a bright-red, but not from embarrassment, or shyness. Something in her eyes was...a bit angry. It took a lot to annoy Hinata, let alone piss her off, so Kiba decided it for the best to keep his remarks to himself.

Wait a minute," said Naruto, his voice hushed so as not to broadcast to the entire room. "How did you find out we shared the same bed last night?" Sakura just smirked and giggled.

"I didn't, until you just now told me," replied the pink-haired girl, causing Naruto to slam his head into the table, while Kim threw her hands up, exasperated.

"Oh fantastic, now everyone does know," she said, her embarrassment giving way to annoyance, before Ino put in her two cents.

"So wait a minute..." she said. "Since when does Naruto have a girlfriend?"

"Not girlfriend," said Sakura. "Wife. She and Naruto are married." Had they not been recovering from the shocking remark of Sakura earlier, each member of the group would have had an identical moment of surprise. Hinata was seething, gripping the edge of the table so tightly that her knuckles were becoming white. Besides finding herself angry at Kim for stealing her chance at her crush, she was just as angry at herself for now missing the chance at her crush.

"Damn Naruto," said Kiba, forgetting about Hinata. "Who would have thought you'd be the first one of us rookies to get a girl. So how'd you meet?"

"Oh, you know Kiba," said Naruto. "She kinda just fell right in my lap." Kim just palmed her face, her embarrassment returning yet again.

"Damn, some people have all the luck," said Kiba, standing. "I'm gonna go grab some of the grub they got here." Kim jumped suddenly as a small yip came from Kiba's hood, and a small puppy popped out, quietly, yet audibly, barking right in Kiba's ear.

"Oooh, yeah" said Kiba, licking his lips. "That steak did look good." As he walked away, Kim looked at everyone and asked the question.

"Did he just talk to his dog?" The others just laughed, bringing a new shade of red to Kim's cheeks.

"You don't know much about the clans, do you?" asked Choji between bites of his noodle dish.

"She's new here," replied Naruto in her defense, which she was somewhat grateful for. "She, uh, comes from a place outside the nations, where they don't have Shinobi."

"Oh, you came from over-seas then?" asked Ino, trying to find out anything about the new girl. "Kind of weird, but not unheard of. We get some traders come into the shop, looking for some of our rarer flowers, that come from outside the nations."

"Yeahhhh," said Kim after a moment. "So what's all this about clans?"

"There are some ninja families that have certain genetic abilities, or a group of techniques that they keep secret from all but the clan," said Shino, beginning the explanation. "My teammate Kiba's clan works with and emulates dogs in their techniques, and are able to communicate with their particular partners, whereas say, my own clan utilizes insects."

"Ok then..." said Kim, after a moment. "I guess that makes sense. I still have a lot to learn."

"You'll get it eventually," said Sakura, giving Kim a smile, the red-haired girl smiling back. They hadn't had much interaction, but Kim at least felt she had some form of female friend in the new world.

"Well, if you ever feel that urge to go out and buy clothes, I'm always up for a new pair of shoes," said Ino, giving a bright smile to Kim, to which she smiled back, adding another number to the amount of friends she had made.

"Sure," replied Kim. "Sounds like a plan. It will give me something to do around here at least, besides being trained."

"Awesome," said Ino, already preparing a list full of questions to ask the girl when they next ran into each other.

As Kiba returned, the group sans Hinata turned to pleasant conversation, most of it geared at the exams rather than Kim, which she was quite grateful for.

Chapter end.

Sorry guys, never meant to put this on Hiatus. I've just gotten busy with other projects, not all of them FanFiction related. I can guarantee that I will have another update of this story within the month, and no, that is not an April Fool's joke, I'm not attempting to kid you. I do have a couple questions, and a few story updates.

Currently, Evils of the Past is half way through. I need to decide the opening quote and to write up the fight scene.

Shadow of Vader: Revamped is currently being worked on. I'm attempting to come up with a decent way to alter the Search for Tsunade arc, with Neji traveling with Naruto/Vader and Jiraiya. And for those wondering, lightsabers will be coming within the next couple chapters.

Naruto: The Perfect Warrior is being written right now. I'm still attempting to decide just how much power Naruto currently has access to.

The Best Laid Plans is coming along. The whole deal with Orochimaru is going exactly as I want it, with everyone curious about what's going on. And for fans of the story, let me add, no Naruto will not be winging Karasuba. At this point in time, she had already been winged. Didn't mean to spoil anything, but it had to be said.

And now, for the question. I am currently in the midst of writing/contemplating four new stories. Two are finished, two are in the works. They are a crossover involving Kiki's Delivery Service, and a Crossover with Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. The two unfinished are a cross with Tenchi Muyo, and one with Artemis Fowl.

First question: Which story would you be most interested in seeing done?

Second Question: Whichever answer you gave for question 1, how would you most like to see it done?

Third Question (Is solely about this story): Now, how do you think this story is going (besides too long between updates)? Do you think the pairing is going too slow? Too fast? Are you confused on anything? Click on the little review button to answer these questions, and I promise to get back to anyone that has any concerns.

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


	5. Hiatus and a Challenge

Due to my life being extrememly hectic right now, as well as my near infamous inability to focus, I would like to take this opportunity to thank everyone for their support of this story, which I hope to someday continue, or to revamp it into something truly greater than what it is. But sadly, as I was hoping to avoid this, I must at this time place this story on hiatus until further notice. The way it is currently written leaves me less room than you might think to move forward...and that's where you, fellow authors, come in.

HistorianoftheKais produced, some time ago, a story called 'The Shinobi and the Amazon.' A Justice League crossover in which Wonder Girl is put into a similar situation as Kim in this very story. While HotK has claimed inspiration from Ties that Bind, his story takes a whole different direction, and a whole new spin on things. A spin that I like. A spin I want to see more of. And so, I issue a challenge, to any and all takers, to devise new 'Ties that Bind' fics, crossing over Naruto with a variety of different worlds.

Stipulations

The ladies paired with Naruto should not be obscenely older, unless a precedent is set (such as in the series 'Sekirei.') and unlike in mine, I should prefer if Naruto's age isn't altered. Meaning if you want teen Naruto, throw out my mistake and do a Shippuden fic.

The two must be made to marry. You can have a simple marriage such as in this fic, or create a legitimate wedding. However, you must have a viable reason for a legitimate ceremony, such as for political reasons, if you choose to make the worlds interconnected.

Obviously, since the idea is a forced marriage that the two slowly accept over time, learning to actually care for and love one-another, the female in question must be strong enough to be considered an asset to the village, but not strong enough that she could easily escape or kill everyone. In other words, don't nerf the Shinobi.

NO HAREMS! This isn't about the CRA, so I do not want to see ANY other girls getting with Naruto.

The Girls

Now, nobody is requiring you to select from a pre-set list. However, I do have a few suggestions that I would like to see, just as a way to find out how well they would pan out.

Ahsoka Tano (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) – Now, I already have a story with this pairing, and truthfully, it is one of my favorite in all of fanfiction. An easy scenario here is that she becomes stranded during the clone wars, without her lightsaber, and gets captured. In lieu of Ahsoka, however, there is always -

Serra Keto (Star Wars) – Not as well known as Ahsoka, Serra is the apprentice to Jedi Master Cin Drallig, and considered to be his best student. A very capable fighter, but I doubt a match for a few trained Shinobi, she is more of a blank slate than Tano, and is not really used often in fanfiction. In fact, she isn't even listed as a character in the Star Wars cross category. If Serra is picked, I would suggest an identical scenario to the Ahsoka one above.

Azula, Ty Lee, or Mai (Avatar: The Last Airbender) – Any one of these girls would be interesting choices for this type of work. Each is capable of fighting, and would be seen as a great asset to the village, but it is highly doubtful that even Azula could fight off Kakashi or Gai. That said, if you choose one of these girls, you may ONLY choose one. Again, Harems are out of the question, though you could, if you want, marry each girl off to a different shinobi, and get more than just Naruto in on this.

X-23 (Marvel Comics) – I don't think this needs any explanation, though I would prefer Evolution-verse, as that was her original incarnation.

Any of the Ponies from MLP (Though they MUST be humanized.) - Why this option? Because it's hilarious, and so so SO malleable in terms of what direction the story could take.

Starfire (Or Blackfire) (Teen Titans) – Yet another that needs no explanation.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

If you choose to do any of these, please, contact me, I will offer any help that I can (even if you choose a series/girl I am not familiar with). I am hoping to compile a nice little community of stories. Also, if you so choose, you can revamp this story, altering the circumstances, changing the tone. But for a true revamp, I'd appreciate being asked for permission.

This is really, really important for me, guys, so I'm hoping at least of of you decides to follow through.

NOTE: THIS WILL BE UP AS A CHAPTER FOR ONE WEEK, AND THEN THE CHALLENGE WILL BE MOVED TO MY PROFILE INSTEAD.

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


End file.
